


Until We Meet Again

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Founders Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salazar Slytherin's funeral</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

Godric Gryffindor felt his heart break. Salazar had always seemed so invincible, like nothing would ever stop him. A curse from an unknown assailant was enough to stop the unstoppable Salazar, though. Now he was lying in a coffin. He looked like he was sleeping, but Godric knew better.

Most people thought the two of them hated each other, but that was their front. Neither of them would have been safe if the truth became public knowledge.

When Godric thought about Salazar, he thought about a sharp tongue that could be like a dagger if aimed. He thought about intelligence that made Salazar seem pompous. He thought about a too high and mighty attitude against anyone not a pure-blood.

Godric's biggest thoughts centered on Salazar's soft lips, and what it felt like when that sharp tongue would caress his. Godric thought about Salazar's hands when they gripped Godric's arse and the forbidden things they did in the bedroom. Things that no one could ever know about.

Godric would never hear Salazar's soft moans in his ear again. He would never wake up to Salazar's sharp tongue bringing him to full erection. He would never be able to tell Salazar he loved him again.

When that stray curse hit, Godric lost his best friend and his soulmate. There would never be anyone else for him again. He knew it, and he accepted it. He only hoped it wouldn't be too long before he joined his lover. Hopefully, they'd see each other on the other side.

As the funeral ended, Godric allowed a tear to travel down his cheek before he walked away, heading for the castle. There was work to do.


End file.
